DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THIS?
by CowsOfSuburbia
Summary: Just a few random things that are difficult to spot that I thought were interesting about out favorite TV show. Enjoy.


DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THIS?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or anything else that has to do with it (but god I wish I did).

In the episode _The Crystal Glasses_, when Omi runs away and leaves his note, the note says "Dear Friends" and in parentheses below it, is had the word "and" and then a picture of a head with spikey hair on it, which is Omi's interpretation of Raimundo. This means that Omi doesn't consider Rai to be his friend.

Omi never says "Orb of Tornami, Water" after episode "_In the Flesh_".

In _Time After Time (2)_, after Master Fung says his speech about evil the world on Raimundo's shoulder his eyes turn from green to blue.

In _Night Of The Sapphire Dragon_, during the Xiaolin Showdown, Clay's pants turn black.

_Night Of The Sapphire Dragon_ was also the first episode that Wuya was not seen in.

During _Shen Yi Bu_,In the scene where the Warriors are riding on Dojo's back in mid-air, Clay says something and then Raimundo responds with "What?" We hear Raimundo say it, but his mouth doesn't move.

Also in _Shen Yi Bu_, When Raimundo nearly falls into the water during the showdown and the giant fish takes away his Fist of Temigong, his shirt briefly changes from red to orange and then back to red again.

In _Big As Texas_,when the Orb of Tornami bounces along the ground, it has a squidgy bounce. In the later episode Days Past, it falls on Omis head 100% solid.

Also in _Big As Texas_, when Jack floods the ranch, Raimundo takes Kimiko's hands to stop her floating away. When the angle shifts, Kimiko is on her own, still struggling to stay afloat.

Once again in _Big As Texas_, as the pitchforks attack Jack near the end of the showdown, the black lines rimming his eyes vanish.

In _Mala Mala Jong_, _when the chosen ones are first seen in the cave on Mt. Hong, the chest with the Shen-Gong-Wu is open and both the Changing Chopsticks and the Golden Tiger Claws can be seen. Although, Jack had the Changing Chopsticks and the Golden Tiger Claws were still at the Earth's core._

_Also in __Mala Mala Jong__, Omi should've been fried when he paused to get the Golden Tiger Claws in the Earth's Core, since it's several thousand degrees there. Also, it shows that there are several rock platforms. One, the center of the earth is molten iron and other metals, making it impossible to have a cavern, and two, the rocks would have melted in two seconds._

_Again in__ Mala Mala Jong__, during Mala Mala Jong's explosion, if you look carefully, the Mantis Flip Coin can be seen. The Coin wasn't part of Jong. _

_In __Oil In The Family__, _after Chase Young used the Eagle Scope on the T-Rex, he was still holding it in his left hand while walking away. But after Jack said "So, what's on the agenda C.Y.", Chase grabbed Jack's face with his left hand and the Eagle Scope was nowhere to be seen.

Also in _Oil In The Family_, the Rio Reverso is used to turn oil into dinosaurs, when oil actually comes from dead fish.

It was 3:11 am when Master Monk Guan woke up the monks in _The Return Of Master Monk Guan_.

In _The Dream Stalker_, The Dance Armageddon game has the same music as Raimundo's game place in Wuyas palace. In the episodes _Days Past_ and _Citadel of Doom_.

In _Finding Omi_, in the 'Previously on Xiaolin Showdown' at the beginning of the episode Omi used the Yang Yo-Yo but the Yang Yo-Yo wasn't found until the next episode, _Saving Omi,_ and Omi used it in the flashback in the episode _Judging Omi. _

In _In The Flesh_, Jack activates the Lotus Twister when it is in his left hand, after that it is shown on Jacks right arm.

In _Omi Town_, while Wuya and Hannibal Bean are spying on the monks via a magical window. She waves her hand and makes it disappear. But if she was stripped of her magic, how is that possible?

In _Time After Time (1)_, Omi was unsure about where Future Omi hid the Sands of Time shen gong wu. But back in the episode _The Sands of Time_ at the end, he seemed to know where Future Omi hid the Sands of Time.

In _The Crystal Glasses_, The flower-like Wu from the cave is the Rainbow Star which allows the user to change the color of anything around them into a rainbow.

In _Enter The Dragon_, during a shot showing the back of Dojo's cage reveals a window, but when Omi enters Dojo's cage, the window is gone.

Also in _Enter The Dragon_, at the beginning of the episode, Dojo built the box at the temple. At the end of the episode, Omi caught Dojo in the box in the Xiaolin Showdown. How did the box get there?

In _The Demon Seed_, Gigi invaded the Warriors' vault stole about 15 Wu, but when he delivered them to Jack, he only had 6: The Thorn of Thunderbolt, Reversing Mirror, Sphere of Yun, Fist of Tebigong, Tongue of Saiping, and the Longi Kite.

_Something Jermaine_: Why would an evil ninja such as Tubbimura have an innocent looking pet like Muffinface?

Also _Something Jermaine_, Right after the showdown began where Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay suit up in their armor, Kimiko was glowing blue instead of her usual red.

In _The Last Temptation Of Raimundo_, several characters hold Shen-Gong-Wu in this episode when the Heylin comet is still passing over, without being affected, for example, when Master Fung useed the Falcons Eye, and when Raimundo used the Orb Of Tunami at the beggining of the episode.

In _Sizing Up Omi_, when Omi froze the ground during the showdown with the Orb of Tornami/Ice, the finish line is still visible. Shouldn't it be under the ice when Omi froze it?

In _Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil_, Omi and Jack say "Gon Yi Tanpai" in a Xiaolin Showdown before the enviroment changes. Usually in other episodes the characters are suppose to say "Gon Yi Tanpai" after the enviroment changes. Also, how did Megan know about the Shen-Gong-Wu and their powers?

In _The Emperor Scormion Strikes Back_, when Omi is walking through the cave where Mala Mala Jong is created again, you can see a peace symbol on the wall.


End file.
